Fahrlend: Corruption
Fahrlend: Corruption was the first ever installment to the Fahrlend series, created back for Minecraft version 1.10.2. The map is a single player RPG that centers around the main character, whom is unnamed and simply referred to as "hero." The adventure was created using the "Fafhrinduir" map, which also created the inspiration for the series' title: "Fahrlend." The adventure began development in late Minecraft 1.8.8 and was completed right before the release of Minecraft 1.10.2. Unfortunately, Fahrlend: Corruption is currently unplayable in Minecraft versions 1.12 and on due to the overhauled command block system. The Main Story The main storyline centers around an unnamed character named "hero." The first book tells the player about the main storyline: "Welcome to Fahrlend, a place beyond imagination. Ages ago, this land was apart of the real world... Suddenly, an evil force arrived, cursing all of the giants that ruled this land, and moved this place off the face of the Earth. Now it resides here... I sense great power coming from you. I believe you are the hero, the hero we have been looking for for 70,000 years. The hero that will seal the dark corruption inside these horrific giants and bring back Fahrlend." To sum up, Fahrlend was a place on Earth before an "evil force" arrived, cursing the land into another dimension. After 70,000 years, the player wakes up, confused in this new dimension and is told he has the power to seal the corruption. The main antagonist in this story is "Xerce," who is the "evil force" that corrupted Fahrlend 70,000 years ago. Playstyle The hero must travel into the 5 dungeons located across Fahrlend and find all 6 pieces of Obsidian and the Lighter of Xerce to enter the horror dimension of cruelty and defeat Xerce. Each dungeon centers around a specific beast of the area and plays similarly to Legend of Zelda dungeons. Every dungeon contains a mini boss, a dungeon item, and a main boss. Characters Dungeons # Vgharliod Sanctuary # Yygri Mansion # Inside Wretekk # Sky Keep # Water Temple Beasts * Leosh of Didjron * Agiyseo of Malgada * Wretekk of Jpowa * Tera of the Goddess Realm * Hgara of the Ice Realm * Vorida of the Badlands (Fire Spirit) Locations * Didjron Desert ** Urdoga Goddess Statue ** Vgharliod Sanctuary ** Qwishi Gateway to Goddess Realm * Malgada ** Nandajieorn City ** Yygri Mansion * Jpowa Canyon ** Jpowa Labyrinth ** Cidrus Marketplace ** Dragon Lake ** Yuruki * Qwishi ** Temple of Resurrection ** The Jade Temple * Goddess Realm ** Sky Keep * Vengeance Valley ** Laketown ** Awakening Island ** Miner's Hut ** Ytrewq ** Vengeance Mountain ** Sky Ships ** Ice Realm *** Ikana Rest Stop *** Water Temple *** Ikana City ** Disc of the Fire Spirit Side-Quests While the game does not have many side-quests, the ones included require a ton of exploration. One of the most well-known side quest is retrieving "The Relentless Sword," which is a sword that can be found in every Fahrlend title (comparative to the Master Sword in the Legend of Zelda games). "The Relentless Sword" is a diamond sword with Sweeping Edge 3 in this game and is located near the Goddess Realm. Reception The adventure was mainly praised for having an entertaining story as well as fun and puzzling dungeons with great boss battles. Many critics enjoyed the introduction of a Legend of Zelda-style game into the Minecraft world that had almost nothing to do with Zelda other than its core formula. There was also praise towards having a exploratory-style single player RPG game in Minecraft, where one could just use the map to take in the breathtaking monuments and landscapes. Some criticisms were also noted in reviews. A main criticism amongst reviewers was although the idea of an open-world RPG was intriguing, it was not executed properly. Many people thought that the series should have started off as being extremely linear with minimal side-quests. Although there were side-quests, there were not many, and the ones that existed included minimal rewards. Reviewers also found that they wanted to explore the map, but felt unmotivated to do so as the rewards for exploration were little to none. Definitive Edition Remake After nearly 3 years, the game has been updated to be playable in all Minecraft versions 1.12+, but was created for Minecraft 1.13.2+. The game is now titled Fahrlend: Corruption (Definitive Edition).Category:Game